Proposición
by RinixosA
Summary: Porque House y Wilson eran capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de molestar al otro y ganarle. House/Wilson. Spoilers 6º temporada.


¡Hola! Es el primer fic House/Wilson que publico, ya he escrito otros pero no he sido capaz de publicarlos, LOL, tiene spoilers del capitulo 6x11, que recomiendo todas las fans del House/Wilson deberían verselo YA y morir como yo morí cuando lo vi xDDD. Sin más, el fic.

**Advertencias: Spoilers** de la sexta temporada, en especial del capítulo **6x11 "The down low"**

**Disclaimer:** House no es mio, si lo fuera... no creo que le cambiaría nada, me encanta como es, talvez le quitaría algo de el "crush" o lo que sea que tiene House con Cuddy e___e y tanto 13 y Foreman e.e

**Dedicado a**: Mah Waif, YOY, te amo **TopA** y como te fangirleas tanto como yo con ellos, pues, esto es para ti xDDD, eres la mejor waif de la vida (L)

**Beta**: La fea de **Oonigiri **YAYU

* * *

—Y dime, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? —Preguntó Wilson de manera divertida, reprimiendo las ganas de reírse de House por haberle ganado (y magistralmente, debía añadir) en uno de sus estúpidos planes para salirse con la suya.

¿Eh? –—House no había estado preparado para responder la pregunta, era obvio que Wilson hablaba en broma, pero eso no evitó que le llegara a su mente el hecho de que esa propuesta era _real, _así que meditando su respuesta, y de forma seria respondió—: ¿Pues qué te puedo decir? No, esa es mi respuesta.

Wilson dejó su sonrisa por un instante, instante en el que se puso serio. A pesar de que todo eso era un juego, las actitudes de ambos, como se habían puesto serios de repente, hacían parecer la situación como una verdadera proposición entre dos novios, o en este caso: entre dos doctores tercos que odiaban perder ante el otro.

—Hasta te traje el anillo y todo, perteneció a mi abuela Cecile, ¿sabías?

— James —dijo de forma hasta cariñosa—, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, _amor_—_-_siguió con el jueguito de que eran pareja—. No tienes una abuela Cecile, y segundo: ningún judío tendría una abuela llamada Cecile.

—Estás siendo racista, _querido _— decidió seguirle el juego a House, igual, en ese restaurante ya creían que eran pareja y que estaban a punto de casarse—. Pero ese no es el punto, después de tantos años de **convivencia**, de entrega el uno con el otro, de cariño, **amistad, **¿me dices que no te quieres casar conmigo? Me rompes el corazón, _Greg _—Finalizó Wilson, reprimiendo un poco las ganas de reírse, ver la cara que había hecho House al haberle dicho cariño y Greg no tenía precio.

— ¿Sabes por qué digo que no? —House se puso demasiado serio de repente, serio para él, como cuando está diciendo un diagnóstico o cuando trataba temas bastante serios, al parecer, el jueguito de _novios felices_ se había acabado— Porque nosotros **ya **estamos casados.

— ¿Qué? —Wilson puso una cara de incredulidad total, aparte de que sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco, House adoró ese momento, había sido una pequeña victoria. Wilson se lo merecía, aunque debía admitir que su jugada había sido demasiado imaginativa.

--- Lo que oyes —contestó el nefrólogo—. Es decir, no, no tenemos un papel que diga "James Wilson y Gregory House se aman y estarán juntos por siempre", pero, como tu mismo dijiste: hemos vivido juntos por dos meses, sabemos todo acerca del otro, mañas, costumbres, estupideces hechas, vicios, etc., creo que sólo yo se más de mi mismo que tu, y yo se más de ti que tu mismo. ¿Eso no es estar casados?

Y así, House finalizó su discurso, dejando a Wilson más colorado y con más cara de incredulidad. ¡Como amaba poner a Wilson en ese estado! Todavía le quedaba para vengarse, eso no había sido nada, pero encontró una pequeña satisfacción al hacer eso.

—Pues —el oncólogo se levantó de la silla— mejor vámonos, ya se está haciendo tarde, y no quiero que te resfríes, cariño —respondió entre enojado y avergonzado.

— ¡Por eso te amo tanto, _ricura_! —House se permitió decir el ricura demasiado alto, todos en el restaurante lo notaron y sólo pudieron dar miradas pícaras a la parejita, miradas que Wilson no pudo enfrentar, a pesar de haberlo hecho con su romántica proposición—. Siempre te preocupas demasiado por mi, no se como pude haber pensado que no me amabas tanto como yo a ti, pero ya se que es así, ¿sabes qué? Acepto, casémonos, si quieres lo hacemos ya, no quiero pasar un segundo más sin estar unido a ti, _amor_.

House se estaba sintiendo en la gloria, es decir, sí, lo creían un tipo demasiado gay y todo eso, pero ese había sido su cometido desde el principio, primero para conquistar a la vecina sexy, ahora para molestar y hacer rabiar a Wilson, esa noche estaba siendo demasiado divertida… pero no contaba con que Wilson estaba aprendiendo mañas del mejor.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, _cariño_? Porqué me has prometido tantas cosas que ya no se si creerte —habló Wilson, haciendo gala de su don en la actuación, don aprendido de House—. Pruébame que hablas en serio.

House no se había esperado eso, simplemente había creído que Wilson iba a salir refunfuñando y él iba a ser el indiscutible ganador, pero al parecer el alumno quería sobrepasar al maestro.

— Lo que quieras, _lindura —_dijo el piropo a propósito para molestar más a su mejor amigo—. Dime, y haré lo que sea por ti.

Ahora, House no se esperaba las siguientes palabras, nunca se las esperó, definitivamente: el alumno había sobrepasado al maestro.

—Bésame —habló Wilson, y House no supo si era que su amigo era un actor demasiado bueno porque no supo reconocer si era una broma—. Delante de todos los presentes y te juro que nos casaremos ya.

House se sorprendió de nuevo, pero sonrió: si su amigo quería jugar con fuego, él no era nadie para evitárselo; claro está que se iba a quemar.

—_Cariño_, ¿de verdad quieres hacer algo tan íntimo enfrente de tanta gente? ¿Sigues celoso por aquella mujer? Te amo —gritó—. Y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

— Entonces, hazlo amor, de verdad quiero esto —contestó Wilson, con determinación, retando a House a que lo hiciera en serio.

—Como quieras —sonrió de forma pícara y se acercó a Wilson—. Te besaría, no, te comería la boca ya mismo porque no sabes las ganas tan grandes que tengo de hacerlo —habló, sintiéndose demasiado orgulloso de si mismo al ver las expresiones de su "pareja"—. Pero no aquí delante de tanta gente; ¿antes no dijiste que querías irte?, pues vámonos ya, creo que ya dimos suficiente espectáculo.

Así, House cogió a Wilson de la mano y casi lo arrastró a la salida del restaurante, el pobre oncólogo no podía creérselo, ese House era un maldito, pero, seguía ganando.

— No pudiste—habló el oncólogo—creo que no me amas como dices, _cariño…_y también creo, no, estoy seguro: gané—dijo triunfante.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido, _amor—_Y con eso, House se acercó a Wilson y lo besó, apenas un toque de labios, algo bastante sutil pero que sabía avergonzaría demasiado a su amigo—. Sólo que, como dije, no me gusta que las personas sepan de nuestra intimidad, _querido._

Y con eso, el nefrólogo se separó y comenzó a caminar con un aire ganador. Todavía era el maestro y Wilson seguía siendo un mero aprendiz… que lo hacía cada vez más rápido y con mejores resultados, pero un aprendiz al fin y al cabo.

Molestar a Wilson era demasiado divertido y House estaba dispuesto a hacer _lo que fuera_ para lograrlo.

* * *

¿Y qué tal? Sus opiniones me gustaría escucharlas *---*

AMÉ el capítulo y no se, pero creo que si Wilson fue capaz de pedirle matrimonio a House solo por joderle un plan, House es capaz de lo que sea solo por molestar a Wilson xD, por eso me gsutan tanto (L)


End file.
